


From The Balcony

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [13]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Becca calls Ethan after the successful Vegas mission.From the things you said prompt list:11. things you said when you are drunk
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 1





	From The Balcony

Ethan’s phone buzzed incessantly in the pocket of his gym shorts. 

As soon as her name flashed across the screen, panic set in. This was her first trip out of town since the incident and she was across the country. If something _had_ _happened_ there was no way he’d be able to get to her in time. 

He pressed ‘answer’ as quick as lightening. 

“Bec, is everything alright?” Ethan’s uneasiness was evident in his tone and by the fact he used her nickname. She was never anything but Becca or Rookie to him. 

Becca didn’t notice. She was too preoccupied by the the never faltering lights of Las Vegas and the warmth of his voice mixing with the desert breeze pricking goosebumps on her skin. 

“I’m fine,” she slurred the words. She took a breath and Ethan held his as he waited for her to continue. Becca let out a content sigh and then mused, “Standing on my balcony thinking...” 

_At least she’s in her room._ His shoulders relax as he continued packing up his things at the gym. 

Breathing a bit easier, Ethan let himself jokingly taunt her, “You do know how time zones work, right? It’s 5AM here.” 

“I knew you’d be up.” She said it with such certainty Ethan could hear the broad smile gracing her features. He smiled to himself at how well Becca’s come to know him. It was irreverent and the greatest accomplishment of his life. 

She cut through their thoughts by asking, “Did you get my text?” 

“I did.” 

“ _And_?” 

_God_ , the way she said it he knew she was biting _that_ _damn_ _lip_ of hers. 

“What do you want me to say, Becca?” 

“Anything but ‘satisfactory’ would do.”

If Ethan wasn’t in public he would have pulled up the picture he spent a good portion of his morning staring at. He would tell her _exactly what he thinks,_ he’d describe how perfect it would look on the floor, how there’s _no way in hell_ they would have made it out of the room that night. 

“That dress is sinful,” he admitted. “I can only imagine…”

The renowned stoic, Ethan Ramsey, was desperately trying to keep his reserve as he made his way to his car.

“Imagine what, _Ethan_?” she purred once he stopped mid-thought. She wanted to hear _every single thing_ he had to say; the longer and dirtier the description, the better. 

He groaned. 

Then growled, “ _Not now_.”

_Why couldn’t she have called an hour earlier!?_

“Oh,” her pleased smile faltered and she felt her delightful buzz fading. “Ethan...” she whined after a beat. “Please... _I_ _need you_.” 

The entire evening with her friends after their successful missing was fun - full of drinks and dancing, but none of it compared to her all encompassing need to be wrapped in his arms. 

Those words both broke and invigorated him. “More incentive for you to get home sooner.”

She scoffed at his challenge; resigned and accepting that they would not be having phone sex this evening. 

After a few silent seconds she spoke her most sobering words, “I miss you.” 

He didn’t say anything. 

All Becca could hear across the line was the sound of his engine revving to life. 

“Ethan?” 

“Sorry. I’m in the car.” 


End file.
